


You I Need

by Gaaladrieel



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Consensual Sex, Everybody Lives, F/F, Female Bilbo Baggins, Female Bilbo Baggins/Female Thorin Oakenshield, Female Thorin Oakenshield, Forest Sex, I'm bringing it anyway! woohoo, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Quest of Erebor, Smut, Sort Of, Timeline What Timeline, Tribbing, because we all want fem!bagginshield (and not just bilbo) and consensual sex...right?, what even kinda tag is that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaaladrieel/pseuds/Gaaladrieel
Summary: Thorin is in Hobbiton for what could be her last time there, before going with her family to reclaim Erebor. And like her previous visits, she meets with Bilbo, who takes her for a last little adventure in the forest, a hot, wet, lovely, and a bit emotional one! ♡





	You I Need

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be only smut, then plot and feelings happened. I regret nothing!

“I don’t want you to go,” Bilbo sighs. “I mean, I do. You have to. But it’s dangerous, and I’ll miss you terribly!”

Thorin stops, and Bilbo stumbles in her own feet as the hold on her hand pulls her back, and flush against Thorin.

“I’ll miss you too,” Thorin says softly. Bilbo looks up at her with her big eyes and soft smile, her knees going weak at the way Thorin looks at her with her warm eyes and a grin she’s sure not many get to see, and the feeling of Thorin’s hands on her cheeks when she leans down to kiss her.

She can’t help but moan against Thorin’s lips. “Come,” she says, taking her hand. “We’re almost there.”

 

She had found a new spot in the forest for them, excitedly telling Thorin about it when they met by their tree at the edge of the forest earlier. Seeing Bilbo happy has always made Thorin happier, and today’s no exception, her cheeks going warm, heart beating faster. But she knows why Bilbo has looked for, and found, a new place for them, why she’s combed her hair and put half of her wild copper curls in a ribbon in the back, and why she’s wearing a new dress.

They’ve both known the day would come, but its arrival was still sudden.

After packing almost everything she owned, Thorin set out from Ered Luin with most of her friends and family, leading the group towards Erebor along with her brother and father. Of their closest kin, only her sister and mother are left in Ered Luin, Dís expecting her first child.

“Don’t,” Bilbo says, looking at Thorin with a soft, sad smile.

This isn’t easy for any of them, but they’ve decided today should be a day of joy and love, having talked enough about what’s to come.

 

“What do you think?” Bilbo asks, giving Thorin a bright smile.

They’ve stopped by a large oak tree, further up the stream from where they usually spend time together. One of its thick roots sticks up from the ground, stretching out beside the stream, until bending towards and down into it. It’s as if it’s framing their new hiding place, a grassy spot down by the stream on the other side of the tree, a small wall of earth and grass up to the root.

“It’s perfect.” Thorin squeezes Bilbo’s hand as Bilbo pulls her down the small hill, and to the grassy plain.

“Take off your clothes,” Bilbo says as she takes off her rucksack.

“Wh-what?”

Bilbo grins. The golden sunlight shining through the branches of the oak makes her curls shine, her freckles and the green in her eyes to pop. Thorin’s cheeks are warm against Bilbo’s palms, a thumb stroking her beard before she pulls Thorin down into a kiss. 

“I would, of course, like to have my way with you,” Bilbo says softly, the cheeks getting warmer. “But you told me you haven’t had a chance to bathe for a few days and, well, here’s your chance.”

“Oh!” Thorin chuckles.

“I’ve brought some soap for you to take with you...” It takes her a moment to find it under the towel, and food, throwing the blanket out of her rucksack in her search for it. “Here it is!”

Unwrapping the bar of soap, Thorin immediately recognises the smell. It’s the smell of lavender, and forest, of warm spring days and lazy summer nights. It’s the smell of Bilbo.

“Thank you,” Thorin says, and gives Bilbo a kiss.

 

Pulling her tunic over her head, Thorin begins to undress, her trousers, underwear, and boots following suit. 

The water is surprisingly warm, and Thorin lets out a sigh at the feeling of it against her legs, and with the soap and washcloth Bilbo brought along for her, she begins to wash.

Squeezing the water out of her hair, Thorin blinks at the sight she’s greeted with when opening her eyes. Bilbo looks at her with a playful smile, and unfolding the blanket in her hands, she turns and bends slightly to lie it down on the ground, giggling at Thorin’s small gasp behind her. Deliberately having put her underwear in her rucksack instead of on herself, she’s happy Thorin seems pleased with her surprise. Standing back up, Bilbo lets her dress slide off her shoulders and onto the ground to the sound of soft laughter behind her.

“Catch!” Bilbo grins, throwing her a towel, Thorin almost dropping it into the water.

“You’re wonderful,” Thorin says softly, unable to take her eyes off Bilbo as she comes up from the stream.

“Oh you,” Bilbo smirks. “You’re not looking too bad yourself, in nothing but a towel.”

She turns her back to Thorin, the rosy colour in Thorin’s cheeks deepening as her eyes go from the ribbon in Bilbo’s hair, down to her soft bottom.

“I’ve waited so long to see you again. To touch you again.”

“It hasn’t even been a month,” Bilbo smiles over her shoulder.

“Too long.” Thorin quickly takes the two steps towards Bilbo, dropping her towel on the way, and grabs her hips.

Gently, Bilbo is pushed forward and lets out a small surprised squeak as she lands on her hands and knees atop the blanket. Thorin’s fingers are gentle, yet firm, as they stroke and knead her bottom, and Bilbo moans at the feeling of Thorin’s hands on her again, and rocks back against her.

“You’re so lovely...” Thorin says, bending to give Bilbo’s back a kiss. She stays like that for a moment, her lips barely touching, her fingers stroking Bilbo's bottom as she breathes in the smell of her. She kisses her again. And again. Planting several small kisses on Bilbo's bottom until she reaches her thigh.

Bilbo laughs when Thorin gives her bum a gentle bite and turns to lie on her back when Thorin asks her to, planting her feet on either side of her.

“You’re so beautiful,” Thorin smiles, her hands slowly moving down the inside of Bilbo’s thighs. “Any wishes?” she asks just as Bilbo lets out a small moan, her legs moving further apart when Thorin’s fingers stroke the skin of her outer lips.

Bilbo stretches out her arms and pulls Thorin close by her shoulders. “I’m all yours,” she whispers against her ear.

 

A year has gone past since Thorin came to Hobbiton for the first time, on her way back to Ered Luin with a group of dwarves, having travelled as far as to Rivendell to trade. And it was then they first met.

It turned out to be quite the successful trip, and Hobbiton was added to their route. And every time she came, Bilbo would meet her, at the market, the Green Dragon, in the forest, and even Bag End. It had taken them some time to become intimate, spending their time together talking, sitting closer and closer to each other every time they met until Bilbo had sat down in Thorin’s lap. That’s when she had first kissed her. Bilbo had asked her so nicely, surprising Thorin so that she only grinned and nodded. Bilbo had continued sitting in her lap after that day, and their kisses only got more heated with time.

“I get all tingly when I’m with you,” Bilbo had told her one day, wriggling in Thorin’s lap. “And wet.” Thorin had laughed then, her head falling back against the tree she sat by, the sound fading into a moan as Bilbo kissed her neck, her hand moving up Thorin’s belly until it cupped one of her breasts.

They had started slowly, trying more every time they met, gently touching each other, kissing and licking each other’s skin, always making sure the other was happy and feeling good, and talking each other through it.

 

“You know what I like,” Bilbo whispers. She kisses her temple as her fingers strokes Thorin’s cheeks. Oh, how she’s going to miss the feeling of Thorin’s beard against her skin. She lets out a sigh, and smiles up at Thorin who’s looking at her with warm, blue eyes, the smooth skin around them revealing small lines as she smiles back. “I want you Thorin, I want all of you.”

Thorin lets out a breath. Putting her arms around her Hobbit underneath her, she hugs Bilbo close. She kisses her curls as she breathes in the fresh floral scent of her that is both comforting and arousing at the same time. She kisses her rosy cheeks, her round nose, her lips, trailing kisses down her neck to her shoulder.

“Take me,” Bilbo mumbles into Thorin’s dark waves. “Don’t hold back.”

“Like wise.” Thorin’s breath is warm against her neck, her lips soft and wet, making Bilbo’s body tingle, the hair on her skin stand and Bilbo moan as they kiss their way down her chest, parting to let Thorin lick her hardening nipples.

Her long waves tickle the skin of Bilbo’s belly as Thorin slowly moves down, leaving kisses on her way. She puts her arm around Bilbo’s right leg, holding on, and herself up, and Bilbo’s legs tense for a moment when she begins to stroke the curls and skin of her vulva.

Slowly, Thorin’s fingers go up and down her outer lips, closer and closer together until they meet right above Bilbo’s clit. She moves her hand to the side, and Bilbo whines, but the sound turns to a moan as the tip of Thorin’s tongue licks her clit, her fingers gently parting Bilbo’s inner lips.

She’s warm and wet, and Thorin smiles to herself, bites her lip at the sound of Bilbo’s moans as two of her fingers slowly slides into her. She licks her again, her tongue moving in circles around Bilbo’s clit.

Bilbo gasps and moans, her hips moving up and down, and she puts one of her hands at the back of Thorin’s head, her small fingers holding onto the waves, and holding Thorin close, the other hand clutching the blanket under them.

Thorin starts licking her faster, her tongue going around and around, up and down, the tip of it teasing the clit with quick strokes back and forth. And she presses her fingers inside Bilbo up, rubbing the sensitive spot. She sucks her clit, and licks her with her tongue firmly against her.

Bilbo’s moans grow louder, and Thorin smiles before sucking her again, a shiver going down her back at the feeling of Bilbo’s nails on her skin.

“Oh, Thorin!” Bilbo moans, letting out a shuddering breath. “I can’t... aahh...!”

Her hand holding the blanket flies to Thorin’s shoulder, and Bilbo holds onto Thorin as hard as she can as Thorin continues to lick and finger her. “Ah! Thorin!” Her legs tense, and her hips lifts from the ground, and it’s with a shout of Thorin’s name she comes, her vagina clenching around Thorin’s fingers, her hands holding Thorin close.

 

She’s wet, her lips and clit swollen and sensitive, and Bilbo lets out a heavy breath, and giggles when Thorin kisses her. Her warm hands slide up over Bilbo’s thighs and arms as Thorin moves from between her legs to above her, placing her hands on each side of Bilbo’s head to hold herself up.

“Oh, Thorin,” Bilbo mumbles, and pulls a smiling Thorin down to lie on top of her, and gives her a kiss.

“You’re wonderful,” she whispers as she hugs her close.

Thorin puts her arms around her, and let herself relax on top of Bilbo. They lie there still for a moment, giving each other kisses, and catching their breaths.

Thorin’s skin is smooth under her hands, and Bilbo hums to herself as her hands slides down her dwarves’ back to her bottom. She cups her bum, and gives it a squeeze as she presses Thorin down against herself, her hips jumping at the feeling of Thorin against her clit.

“Oh,” Bilbo says surprised and giggles.

Thorin moans into her ear, and Bilbo holds her close as Thorin moves her hips in slow circles. She shakes in Bilbo’s arms, and Bilbo moans. “Oh, that’s nice,” she says.

They move slowly against each other for a while, moaning into the other’s ear, kissing each other’s cheeks and mouths. Bilbo hums, and strokes Thorin’s back as she spreads her legs further apart. Thorin gives her another kiss, before pushing herself up with her hands, and grabbing Bilbo’s hips once upright.

She holds onto her tight, pushing their lower bodies together. “Do you like it?” Thorin asks. She barely moves, but she’s holding onto Bilbo so tight, their clits rubbing against each other just perfectly, and Bilbo moans loudly, gasping a yes in answer to Thorin’s question.

Thorin moves against her, back and forth, and in circles. It makes them both moan, their hair to stick to their foreheads. It makes their thighs ache, and their bodies warm.

“Oh Bilbo...” Thorin moans. She grabs her thighs, and holds onto her as she moves faster.

Bilbo looks at her, and moans at the sight of Thorin all flushed and sweaty, of her breasts moving, and smiles at her when she catches her eyes. She can see how Thorin looks at her, how her eyes go from her face to her chest, and Bilbo cups her own breasts, circling her nipples with a finger, and grins at Thorin’s moan.

She slides a hand down her belly, Thorin’s eyes following it, to one of Thorin’s hands. She puts her own on top of it, holds onto it as if helping Thorin hold onto her thigh.

Their eyes move from their hands, to their clits and wet, glistening lips rubbing against each other. They've been intimate for quite some time now, but never have they moved against each other in such a way before. It’s new and both strange and exciting, and like what else they've tried, it'll most likely only get better with time and practice.

But it's wonderful nonetheless, their movements arousing and exciting to watch. Bilbo's hips moves up and down as Thorin holds her close, hips going back and forth much faster now.

Thorin lets out the sweet little gasp and moan Bilbo knows means she’s close. She can feel the hold on her thighs tighten, Thorin pressing them together and moving against her hard and fast, getting closer and closer to her orgasm.

“Come, love,” Bilbo says softly between moans, the sight of her beloved taking her this way, pleasuring both so, making her warm and tingly all over again, as if starting in her fingertips and toes, rushing to gather in the middle of her body.

A stuttering gasp above her makes Bilbo bite her lower lip. Both bodies tense, and Bilbo’s hips lifts from the ground, and Thorin holds on harder than ever as they both come, her eyes shut, mouth open.

 

Thorin moans, and takes a deep breath. She loosens the hold on Bilbo’s thighs, her hands sliding over her hobbit’s soft skin, over her hips, and down onto the blanket, sliding over the blanket on either side of Bilbo as she slowly lowers herself down onto her.

She lies down on her side, and pulls Bilbo with her, one arm under her head, one around her waist to hold her close.

Thorin kisses her curls, her fingers massaging the back of Bilbo’s head.

A gentle breeze through the trees make them shiver, their heated bodies slowly cooling down, relaxed and satisfied pressed together. Bilbo puts an arm around Thorin’s waist, her fingertips stroking her naked skin as she cuddles closer to Thorin’s chest.

She can’t help the tear that slides from the corner of her eye down her nose, and onto Thorin’s skin, or the sob coming out of her when Thorin tightens her hold around her, shushing softly into her curls.

“I can’t stand the thought of you being gone for so long,” Bilbo sniffs. “Or the thought I might never...”

She can feel Thorin take a deep breath, hear the sound of her sniffs as she puts her cheek against Bilbo’s head, and the thought of Thorin crying only make more tears roll down her nose and cheeks.

“I will come back, Bilbo,” Thorin whispers. “I promise you I’ll come back.”

“And when I do,” she says, her hand moving up and down Bilbo’s back to soothe her. “When I do... I’ll take you back to Erebor with me, and make you my Princess.”

“You are already in my eyes,” Thorin says. “But officially, you know.”

“Oh Thorin,” Bilbo laughs, pressing her lips and wet nose into her chest, and kisses the hairy, soft skin.

Thorin pulls back slightly to look at her, and Bilbo smiles back at the beautiful woman in her arms, with her usual neat waves now a dark mess, her rosy mouth pulled up into a smile, her eyes shining in the sunlight.

“I love you,” Bilbo whispers, and snuggles close to Thorin again. “I made shortbread for you to take with you.”

“Oh, Bilbo Baggins,” Thorin laughs, “How I love you.”

 

They lie there, by the stream in the forest, until the sun begin to dip behind the rolling hills, enjoying each other once more and a shared supper Bilbo brought, before Thorin has to return to her family in their camp just outside the Shire.

 

It doesn’t take four weeks for Thorin to return this time, nor four months. The months passing by too slowly for Bilbo’s liking, the hobbit growing desperate for a word of her beloved dwarf that never comes, until a year and a half has passed, and there’s a familiar knock on her door.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so good at titles and summaries wow. The title is a song from Amorphis!  
>  _"Like a king has his moon_  
>  _A queen has her sun_  
>  _To make the song go on.."_
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this lil fic of mine!! ♡  
> \- [this fic's tumblr post](http://gaaladrieel.tumblr.com/post/164939392865/you-i-need-fembagginshield-words-2945-explicit)
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always welcome, appreciated, and replied to! :)


End file.
